La terminal
by Capitan Kaede-kun
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic públicado... no tiene nombre de personajes.. pues quiero que ustedes se imaginen a quienes se los dedican.. puede ser un AoshiMisao.. Un KenKao.. o un SanoMeg.. lo dejaré a ustedes..


Disclaimer: Primero que nada debo aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece… aunque eso quisiera…

La terminal…

A las 16:30 horas fue la última vez que el miró hacia la puerta del terminal, con un regalo en sus manos, regalo que nunca entregó…

Durante varios segundos recordó todo lo que había vivido con ella… sus primeros celos, su primer amor incondicional, tantas cosas que quiso decirle, mostrarle, enseñarle…

Darle un último abrazo, una última mirada, tal vez un último beso acompañado de la frase: Te amaré por siempre…

Llevaba una hora esperándola en la terminal, una hora esperando con impotencia, esperando una llamada que nunca llegó, y de las que el realizo… no obtuvo respuesta…

Observó detenidamente el mensaje de su celular, quizás había leído mal, pero no era así… claramente decía: Hola nos juntamos en la terminal a las 15:30.  
Guardó su celular, miró y abrazó el regalo, el cual él mismo había confeccionado, su propia alma estaba ahí…

Quizás… no, se dijo mentalmente, una llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No era la llamada que él esperaba, claro está, pero si era una llamada que contestaba su plegaria, un ruego que decía: por favor, sáquenme de aquí…

Una lágrima, la última que derramaba por ella, una última mirada a la puerta… Lentamente se agachó depositando su obsequio en el suelo…

Y diciendo: Adiós para siempre… se marchó…

Goodbye my lover

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bare my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Traducción

Adiós Mi Amor

Te decepcione o te defraude?

Debería sentirme culpable o dejar que los jueces se enfaden?

Porque vi el final desde antes de que empezáramos,

Si yo vi que estabas cegada y que yo había ganado.

Así que tome lo que es mío por derecho eterno.

Tomé tu alma hacía la noche.

Quizás haya acabado pero esto no terminará aquí,

Estoy aquí para ti si a ti solo te importara.

Tocaste mi corazón y tocaste mi alma.

Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas.

Y el amor es ciego y lo supe cuando

Mi corazón fue cegado por ti.

He besado tus labios he sostenido tu mano.

Compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama.

Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor.

He estado adicto a ti.

Adiós mi amor.

Adiós mi amiga.

Tú fuiste la única.

Tú fuiste la única para mí.

Soy un soñador y cuando despierto,

No puedes romper mi espíritu - son mis sueños los que tomas.

Y mientras te mueves, recuérdame,

Recuérdanos y todo lo que solíamos ser.

Te he visto llorar, Te he visto sonreír.

Te he visto dormir durante un rato.

Yo sería el padre de tu hijo.

Pasaría una vida entera contigo.

Conozco tus miedos y tú los míos.

Teníamos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien,

Y te amo, juro que es verdad.

No puedo vivir sin ti.

Adiós mi amor.

Adiós mi amiga.

Tú fuiste la única.

Tú fuiste la única para mí.

Y aún sostengo tu mano en la mía.

En la mía cuando estoy dormido.

Y enterraré mi alma en tiempo,

Cuando me arrodillo a tus pies

Estoy tan vacío, nena, estoy tan vacío

Estoy tan, estoy tan, estoy tan vacío

Nota de la Autora

Bueno… éste es mi primer fanfic… bueno no el primero… ese esta guardado para subirlo pronto… solo que… este es el primero que me digno a subir.. espero que sea de su agrado… no tiene nombre de personajes.. pues quiero que ustedes se imaginen a quienes se los dedican.. puede ser un Aoshi/Misao.. el cual es mi favorito… un Ken/Kao.. o un Sano/Meg.. lo dejaré a ustedes..

Y la canción es de James Blunt


End file.
